Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {2} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {0} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1}-{3} \\ {2}-{0} \\ {-2}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {2} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]}$